Talk:Shū
Kishimoto's cat It was mentioned that he has a cat named shu so i think the trivia note is appropriate. Munchvtec (talk) 12:52, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Source first--Elveonora (talk) 12:55, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::ok but is alright to add after right? Munchvtec (talk) 12:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::If you can provide a legit source, then sure, why not?--Elveonora (talk) 12:58, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I own volumes 50 51 52 and 53 but im working right now and don't have them with me of course so if any one could check for me. I forgot which volume it was stated in. Munchvtec (talk) 13:11, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::It was the author's note in volume 52. Munchvtec (talk) 13:54, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Is it really necessary to mention it though? It might be true, but I don't think it's a really relevant trivia point to add to the article. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 13:59, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :I don't really see why not. Can I ask why you don't want it there? Elveo said it could be put there. Munchvtec (talk) 14:01, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::So it stays I guess. Munchvtec (talk) 14:10, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::You can't even wait 9 minutes for others to respond? That's pretty inconsiderate. I said exactly why I don't think it should be there, it's not really relevant trivia to mention. If others on the wiki disagree, let them chip in their opinions, instead of closing down the discussion just because people don't respond to you the minute you post a message on a talkpage. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 14:15, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I didn't close it down, i said that i guess it stays. anyone can add there opinion at any time. Munchvtec (talk) 15:01, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::There are a lot of writers that I know whom made there own animals a character to appear in the series, I don't usually go on talk pages, but this is an exception. --(Spyrocks (talk) 15:33, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) ::::::I asked a few people to join and add there opinions on this so ill just wait for their responses then. ::::::@SpyRocks, the question is that, would this be appropriate as trivia on shu's page or do you agree with it being added as trivia would be the proper question. Munchvtec (talk) 15:34, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I have no problem with that being on the trivia, that is all.(Spyrocks (talk) 15:43, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) :The fact that you have used the word "may" suggests to me that you have no solid ground for the trivia piece. I still haven't updated myself on the policy changes of the wiki yet, but as far as I know this wiki doesn't deal with assumptions. I agree with Elveonora in that a source should be provided for this. Whether it's relevant or not I will not comment on, since that his highly subjective in my opinion. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:45, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I already gave a ref, its stated in volume 52's author's note section that Masashi has a cat named Shu. Munchvtec (talk) 15:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::While you have given a source, it doesn't mean that it must be detailed. Trivia that has no relevance doesn't belong in articles, even if it has a source. Do many people want to know that Kishimoto named this cat after his real life cat? I doubt it. As Hakinu said, the wiki doesn't deal in assumptions, so you need to have firm basis. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I understand what you and Hakinu are saying but we have other trivia notes that are presumptions. Though if this trivia note doesn't get added it wont really hurt nor bother me. Munchvtec (talk) 15:52, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Honestly I don't have a strong opinion against having it on there as long as you put the reference in the article and not just here. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:56, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::How exactly do I add the ref note? Munchvtec (talk) 15:57, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Example: Naruto chapter 440, page 5 There's already a references thing at the bottom of the page. If there isn't next time you want to put in a source, you write in References ~Hakinu (talk | ) 16:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :I did the first ref part but i don't know the final part so could someone either do it for me or tell me how? EDIT: TY. Munchvtec (talk) 16:04, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry if I were unclear. The thing is directly after the statement you made. It's where the 1 will appear. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 16:05, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Now that this is sorted, can we get back to improving the other articles? Also Munchvtec, can you please indent your comments on talkpages? --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 16:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::ok and no problem. Though I was editing other articles in between this little discussion lol. Munchvtec (talk) 16:11, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Munchvtec (talk) 16:11, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::What do you mean by indent them? Munchvtec (talk) 16:14, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::By using a : at the start of a message. If you use source mode editor, you can see how it's done when editing: visual editors tend to hide the code. Discuss it on my talkpage if you are unclear. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 16:16, August 22, 2014 (UTC) About making a trivia point about it: I have no problem with it. Jacce | Talk | 19:12, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :I just checked and in the authors note Masashi drew a pic of shu which has all the same fur patterns as Naruto's shu. they are also both male so i think its almost a definite that Kishi based it off of his cat. Munchvtec (talk) 12:02, August 25, 2014 (UTC)